Arriona
"Long ago, deep in the mists of time, when the World was but a primordial soup, a group of Men first entered the World. They were four and they would be known as the Ancients; Guy, the Shepherd, Mangerman, the Architect, Poach, the Warrior, and The Fallen One, who's name shall not be stored within these Great Halls." -Dwarven Scholar, Orzammar --- Ancient of Days What Orzammar has failed to mention however, was that the Ancients, as they are called, entered this world together. They were the first to enter a new world, created unknowingly by Guy, now called Arriona, the Shepherd. However, at the time, none of them knew how they came into being. The others who joined him at that moment of creation were Poachhttp://minecraftcenter.net/wiki/index.php?title=Poach, the Warrior, Mangermanhttp://minecraftcenter.net/wiki/index.php?title=Mangermanthe Architect, and the Other, who was cast from this plane of existence in permanent banishment. Their world was one of unknowing. The Ancients, were unsure about this world, or rather, what came before it. It was uknown to them, as they were as naive as a newborn babe. The Beginning At first, Arriona, as he now went by, along with his compatriots, did not know if each other could be trusted. In his own words: " When we were created, by design or coincidence we cannot discern, we awakened at the foot of a mountain, a twisted and ungainly thing, with caves and stone spires jutting from it. It pierced the sky and seemed that would be a challenge to climb. It was... But I digress. The world around us was a dark, deserted place, with a dark forest encircling the mountain, and a small, still pond under its shadow. We were fools, the lot of us, each keeping to each other as we tried to chisel from the hard stone of the mountain a home for ourselves. Poach, who was just Poach to us at the time, even though it shown through that he was the Warrior, even in that unstable, wretched world. We began absentmindedly creating our homes. The Other, was my amicable friend at the time, built his home into the very earth. Poach chose the simpler route, creating a small village on the top of the mountain to give the feeling that there were others. Manger at that time revealed his excellence, and built a cathedral with the limited space Poach had left for him. Me? I built myself an immense balcony from the side of the mountain, overlooking that still pond and the brooding forest just ahead. But enough of what we built. In that time, we were curious as to our origins. It seemed that, if we took the time to look at each other in the eye, it seemed we would lose ourselves. There seemed to be a ghost, in all our minds. A shadow. The memory of a memory, long since faded. We continually asked ourselves how had we come into being, why? Why us? Why this world? Why, and how. We were still young, and did not realize what we each had within ourselves. Why we are called the Ancients. ---WIP---